Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Jedi Solo
Summary: When M.W.P.P and many other HP characters in the 70's meet an immortal 16 year old girl from the year of 2003 who'd won "the prize"-- the ability to use magic and the adventures this turn of events causes for all read and review plz! RemusOC and JL!


****

Title - Who Wants to Live Forever?

Summary - When the 16 year old marauders and many other HP characters meet an immortal 16 year old girl from the year of 2003 who'd won "the prize"-- the ability to use magic and the adventures this new turn of events causes for all

Genre - Action, General - A little Romance Remus/OC and James/Lily

Rating - PG just to be safe…Hehehe!

Disclaimer-- I do not own the plot of highlander or Harry Potter though I wish I did 'cause then I would be rich! YAHOO!

AN - BTW the immortal's surname is my grandma's maiden name and is pronounced "tra--phew--we" but that's not important…I'm a Remus fan so I will center it a lot around him aswell as the immortal and If this is a Mary sue--please inform me in your review…

Prologue

The sound of machine gun fire echoed, hitting one man securely in the chest, he didn't get a chance to recover as he lay on the floor of the deserted bank, as a tall man with dark eyes came forward, throwing the gun aside and pulling out a sword.

"There can be only one!" he shouted, and then brought the sword down.

Only a few meters away a young girl knew she was completely alone. Her blue eyes darted to and fro, wiping the dirt off her hands so she could grip the samurai sword much easier. She knew that now… she had lost her "family" to another Immortal--but she still was the last left, bar one.

"GIRL!" The echo of a loud voice caused her to feel nervous…she was only fourteen, the youngest immortal this century, though now she would soon be the last to fall at Jason's hand if she failed.

"Jason…" she muttered, her hand tight around her sword, all she had to do was kill him, then she would have the Prize…then everything would be different. She wiped the blood from her face and steadily walked forward, knowing this was her destiny, if she was going to die now for good she'd have to deal with it. Jason was a Kurgan--if he got hold of the prize she'd been told that evil would unleash havoc on her world…

Suddenly a sword was brought down on her right, scrapping her leg, which began to bleed, she looked up to see Jason who smirked above her his eyes glinting with malice. "Natasha…" he murmured confidently. "Long time no fight…"

It was the year 2003, Natasha had grown up on Earth, hiding all her life so no one would find out what she was, fighting and training with her allies, but they were all dead, she was the only one who remained now.

Natasha smirked in reply, hiding her fear, "Jason…still stupid I see…and I thought being 200 years older than me would help you out…I think not!" Jason seethed with rage going to slice at the young girl again, but she locked her own sword with his. Not really believing that she was fighting the last immortal in the world bar herself--!

Suddenly Natasha lunged. Jason ducked and laughed. "Foolish girl!" he said then when he looked round to kill his opponent, Natasha no where to be seen--disappearing from his view.

"Are you sure Jason?" said a familiar voice, he turned, but didn't turn fast enough, as Natasha jumped from behind him, slicing off his pale and shaken head.

The Kurgan's body fell to its knees and then fell forward, Natasha watched this and then dropped the sword, which clattered as it hit the stony floor. It was then the young girl waited.

She didn't have long to wait…suddenly around her the tall building sized windows broke apart, the lights flickered and sparked, and an lightening bolt hit her squarely in the chest--lifting her up in the air…

"The Quickening…!" She uttered, and then she closed her eyes and remembered no more….

"Is she dead Moony?"

"Be careful will you!"

"Yeah Peter--atleast try not to act stupid…"

"I'm sorry--it's just--I can't feel her breathing…"

"Will you guys calm down! She's alive look…!"

Natasha was confused. She had never felt so dazed ever even after a shock like the quickening. She took in a deep breath and then opened her eyes; but all she saw was blurred faces--four blurred faces to be exact staring intently at her worriedly. However, she couldn't find the strength to keep her eyelids open much longer.

"Are you ok…?" said one voice rat like and high pitched--a familiarity coming to her, Natasha weakly nodded--and then dropped back into unconsciousness.

The four who had found her saw this and one frowned in thought, pushing back his fair blonde hair, his dark eyes darting in fear. "What do you think we should do?"

The two black haired boys rolled there eyes, "Isn't it obvious…!" said one with long hair.

"Take her to St Mungos…!" said the other.

The other friend with dark brown hair smiled weakly, "Then she can tell us who she is and we can take her home…"

The other three boys nodded at this, then they bent down looking at the pretty girl at there feet, and then slowly and carefully they carried her out of Knockturn Alley.

When Natasha woke again, though she kept her eyes closed, knew she was smothered in bed sheets…snuggling up to them she then realized she must be in a hospital of some kind. The four faces were the four boys who had found her after her fight with Jason were still waiting for her to wake. When she remembered the fight--that she was the last--she had earned the prize…

But what was the prize? She didn't feel much different…she felt cleaner--but that was because of the sheets around her. Maybe the boys could help her discover what the Prize really was. She sat up and looked at them, her eyes turning to each one who looked at her just as intently as before.

Then the oldest looking boy stepped forward, putting a hand on hers comfortingly, "Are you ok? We found you in an alleyway…"

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok…a little rattled…but ok…"

At this the boy with long black hair laughed, "You gave us quite a scare…Pete hear thought you were dead!"

Natasha smiled "You don't--" she began to say when she stopped in mid sentence. "Peter--!" she said and the short blonde boy nodded.

"Yeah, Peter Pettigrew…"

Natasha had a hunch--if Peter Pettigrew was the same Peter Pettigrew she had heard of then the black haired boys that who couldn't stop smirking must be--"So you two are Sirius and James right…?" she asked

The two boys turned to each other, "NO WAY!" they gaped,

"How in gods name did you know that…!" said Sirius frowning suspiciously, Natasha couldn't tell them that she knew them from a book series so she made something up.

"You two are the most mischievous guys at Hogwarts--your famous…!" she said smirking, though inside she was shocked--the prize--was it to have the Harry Potter plot real life?

Sirius and James grinned, Natasha had won them over, but the dark haired boy she assumed was the to be "Professor R J Lupin" didn't seem overly convinced. She decided that he wasn't as selfish as the other two…

Natasha smiled, she had another hunch. "Can I borrow one of your wands--I can't find mine…"

Peter eagerly nodded, then passed his wand to her…Natasha suddenly knew what the prize was…the surge running down her fingers was incredible, she pointed her wand at James's glasses

"Accio!"

The glasses flew off the end of James's nose, and into her hand…everyone but James was laughing, Natasha quickly gave them back. "Sorry…It was a must do thing…I've never used a wand before…!"

The four boys looked shocked. "NEVER USED A WAND!"

Natasha nodded truthfully, "I'm not a muggle--but I am definitely--not a real witch yet…"

Remus Lupin smiled, "Well the start of the Christmas term starts in two days…we spent the holiday at James's…so if you want we can get you contacted to Dumbledore?"

Natasha nodded to this and smiled, this was weird--but after being told only seven years ago that she was destined to live forever, barely anything to her was weirder than that! However, this sure comes close!


End file.
